


The Knight and the Dragon

by greencateyes_99



Series: Hot Rod Tales. [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Dragons, Gen, Knights - Freeform, dragon Roddy and Drift, human Thunderclash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 13:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18874315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greencateyes_99/pseuds/greencateyes_99
Summary: Hot Rod does not like it when someone unwanted barges into his hiddy hole.





	The Knight and the Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> this one is more lighthearted. and short.

Hot Rot snarled at the large knight that enter his hiding spot. He stood protectively in front of his injured friend even though he was shaking inside. There have been more dragon hunts in the last two human years and young clanless dragons were prime targets. The red and gold dragon wasn’t sure how this brightly gaudy knight found them, be he would make sure that he wouldn’t tell his friends about them.

A shift behind him had Hot Rod taken his eyes off the knight and focus on Drift. They had just escaped one dragon hunt and were hoping to rest letting Drifts wounds heal before moving on. Hot Rod had been careful when he had been scavenging for food. He hadn’t taken one cow, even though they look tasty. The last group of knights had found them when they were sleeping and that was the only reason how they were caught. Drift had been the first to rouse and had taken a harpoon to the side for it.

Wind dragons like Drift tended to stay in small groups while Fire Dragons like Hot Rod tended to be solitary. Which made their paring so unique, now this lone knight was trying his luck. Hot Rods patients were getting super thin and he was about to roast the arrogant knight.

“Please, I mean no harm,” the knight says holding his hands up and away from his sword and gun. “I only wish to rest here until the storm passes.”

There was a storm out, Hot Rod blinked, sure enough, the winds were whipping the rain sideways with little bits of hail. If Drift was awake, he would be out in it playing. The Fire dragon didn’t care much for rain, he hated getting wet. But back to the knight who hadn’t move from the mouth of the cave, at least he was smart.

“why should I trust a knight, you could be signaling your brotherhood and kill us for our skins and horns,” the fire dragon snarls. He would have spread his wings if their hiding spot weren’t so cramped, but showing his fangs and claws worked just as well.  

Dragon horns and scales had become a hot commodity for the elite of human and elven society. Hot Rod himself had witness his clan slaughtered their bodies left to rot in the sun after having the horns cut off and scales rip off.  It colored his opinion of humankind.

“No no I would not do that,” the knight denied. “I have no use for such, and-

“None of you have use for such yet you still take it from those who needed them!” Hot Rod yells.

Drift stirs minutely before curling tighter and fallen back asleep, unaware of the danger in front of them.  Hot Rod stills until his friend quieted down. He smiles at the wind dragon before glaring at the knight who watched quietly.

“I should eat you,” he says suddenly making the knight jumped and tense.

“I rather you didn’t,” the knight mutters.

Hot Rod snorts, “I hate chewy food anyway.” He sits in front of Drift blocking the knight's view of the Wind Dragon.

The Knight fidgets, “If is any consolation I think that your scales look beautiful on you more than a human.” He blurts out.

Hot Rod rears back in surprise and shock. He then edges away from the flustered knight. “are some kind of dragofile?” he asks suspiciously eyeballing the red face human. At least, he thinks he is a red face, its hard to tell with the helmet on.

The knight blinked, “Is that even a word?”

“It is now,” Hot Rod blew a plume of smoke at the knight and smiled. “What; you're going to correct my grammar or something?”

To his shock the knight laughs, that was a first he never had someone laugh at him before. He wasn’t sure if he should be offended or not.  

“You are very unusual for a dragon, I find that very refreshing,” the knight gives Hot Rod a beaming smile from under his helmet.

Hot Rod is the one who is flustered now, and he was thankful that his red scales hid how hard he was blushing. Behind him, he could have sworn that Drift was snickering, that lazy lizard.

“I changed my mind, I am going to eat you now,” Hot Rod shouted.

Behind him Drift lifts his head, “Aw come on Roddy; take it as a compliment. It's not every day a Knight of the Prime says such sweet things. Let em stay.”

Hot Rod glares at his friend who ignores it pretending to be asleep again. He scowls at the knight, “Stay on your side and I won’t eat you.” He growls.

The Knights nods, “my name is Thunderclash and who am I sharing this cave with?”

Hot Rod was not going to answer, Drift, however, “That’s Hot Rod don’t mind his bark. He’s such a cuddlier once he gets to know ya.”

“DRIFT!”

 


End file.
